1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure, specifically to a fixing structure such that the states of lock and detachment are determined by the way it is pressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fixing structure of the push-push type has been applied to many fields for locking an object to be locked in a fixing structure of the push-push type. The fixing structure of the push-push type may be applied as a plate outside a casing of a computer or a locking mechanism of a door of a cabinet. Pressing the fixing structure of the push-push type for the first time locks the object to be locked in the fixing structure of the push-push type. At this time, the spring of the fixing structure of the push-push type is compressed and generates an elastic force. Pressing the fixing structure of the push-push type a second time detaches the object to be locked from the fixing structure of the push-push type. Also, the elastic force can cause the object to be locked to eject from the fixing structure of the push-push type.
However, the reliability of a prior art fixing structure of the push-push type is poor and cannot bear a greater pulling force. When a greater pulling force is exerted on the prior art fixing structure of the push-push type, it may force the object to be locked to be detached from itself.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fixing structure of the push-push type to mitigate the problem of the poor reliability of the prior art fixing structure of the push-push type.